The Savior- Thoughts
by RicksIlsa
Summary: Spoilers for everything up to and including tonight's season 6 premiere The Savior. All cannon couples compliant. My thoughts/ missing conversations from tonight's ep.


A/N: This is just my thoughts/wishful thinking after tonight's episode. They are Pov of each character that is bolded. Some will be conversations that could actually fit in the episode and some will be just wishful thinking on my part. It has not been beta'd, so I ask you to excuse typos

* * *

 **Regina**

I feel weak. Maybe it's a mental thing, but between the loss of Robin and my evil half, I feel as if my whole self is diminished.

I thought I could fake it. Emma believed in me, and at first that seemed enough. But Zelena didn't.

Snow White showed up to comfort me and keep me company outside of my house while my flesh and blood sister packed herself and my niece. Snow and I had a nice conversation about past transgressions and moving forward. However, I cut our conversation short and hurried to say one more thing to Zelena before she left...

"Zelena?"

She stiffened but continued to zip closed a bag of baby things that I'm sure she took from the box of Henry's old things I kept in the attic.

She stood straight and turned to face me, eyes at the floor and lips quivering slightly, probably still hurt from our last conversation.

"I'm sorry, my sister," I said, looking at the ground as well.

"I should have had you with me when I tore out that part of myself you liked so much. I want to tell you that nothing has changed, but I think we both know that's a lie. My only defense that I can give you is that my son wants me to be good. Surely you understand that kind of motivation now that you have a child. To allow the Evil Queen to win will cause me to lose everyone I love. Even you, as I know that she is not capable of loving anyone. She proved that when we killed my father who I loved most. I want you to know that I did not do any of this to hurt you. I don't want to hurt you or my new niece who I already love. If you still feel that you need to leave, then know that I understand. But also know that you are my family and will always be welcome in my home."

* * *

 **Snow White**

"Her hand was shaking!" Snow insisted as she laid Neal in his crib.

David sighed, Hook plopped down on the sofa, and took a long swallow of his flask before speaking.

"She pushed me away. Said she needed some 'alone time'," Hook grumbled before taking another drink.

It was David who sat next to him and took his hand.

"She's scared. Something has happened and she doesn't want to burden us with it. Don't take it personally, it's her way of protecting the ones that she loves. Be flattered," David said with a final pat of Hook's hand before standing and embracing his wife.

Hook stood and excused himself. His flask was empty and he knew that there would be more at Granny's.

As the door closed behind Hook, Snow stepped back from her husband's embrace.

"My instincts are conflicted. I want to go to Emma, but I think she needs a more professional confidant. I also want to go to Regina. I feel that she is the key to everything right now."

David kissed her forehead.

"Go to Regina. I'll call Archie to reach out to Emma and I will stay here with Neal."

"David, I'm worried," she said, biting her lip.

"I'm not," he said with a smile.

"We've been through so much. We've literally been to Hell and back. I'm not saying that what we have to face now will be easy, but I believe that all of our family is up to the challenge. Have hope, Snow. It's never let us down."

She kissed him and gave him her sweetest smile before leaving for the Mayor's Mansion. Both frowned as the door shut between them. Was their belief in a happy ending really what kept them going? Or was it something else?

And what exactly was a happy ending anyway? They would find out soon.

* * *

 **Emma**

'Can I really trust what Hyde or what his oracle told me? Is it true that Savior's never get a happy ending? The idea wouldn't bother me so much if Killian didn't believe that I was his happy ending. I love him so much and I don't want him to get hurt.'

Her hand began shaking again so she gritted her teeth and willed it to stop. She had to be strong for a little while longer. Regina needed to regain her footing and defeat Hyde, then Emma could allow whatever curse/fate saviors held to befall her. Her family would mourn her loss, but at least they would give each other strength to move on. But Hook... would he be strong enough to move on and let her go after all they had been through?

For Henry, she hoped that he could. But for herself, she hoped that he held on long enough for her to break whatever curse becoming the savior had bestowed upon her. And so, despite her better judgment, she headed to Granny's to help feed the latest Storybrooke refuges. And maybe she could bring Hook home with her that night and turn him into her lover. If she was damned to be cursed so be it, but she was determined to have at least one night in the arms of her true love first.

Still, Emma found herself walking home alone that evening. She walked past her house and on all the way to the town line where she sat cross-legged and waited for what she did not know.

It was almost an hour before Gold appeared. He seemed surprised to see her at first before staring down at her for a moment and nodding.

"Ah, so it appears you have finally learned the truth of the 'saviors' Miss Swan. As I have learned that my unborn son hates me and seeks to separate me from Belle once again."

Emma raised her head and looked him in the eyes..

"I do not accept my fate, and you shouldn't either."

Gold met her gaze in half surprise half interest.

"Oh?"

"I know what happened to you, Belle told me. It seems that you are trying to win Belle's love again when it is your unborn son's love you should be seeking," Emma told him.

"Really. And did Belle tell you this as well?"

"No. But don't forget that I am a mother as well..."

"Thanks to my son,," he interrupted.

Emma glared at him for a moment and then nodded as she bit her lip.

"Yes. I am mother thanks to Neal. For whatever else he may have done to me, he gave me Henry and because of that I can never truly hate him or you. And for that I will give you this piece of advice: If you want Belle's love again then you must be patient and love your son. Belle is not Milah, and she will not make her mistake. She will forgive you, but without your son's forgiveness and love you will lose her forever."

Gold nodded at her sharply after a moment then turned on his heel to leave. He barely made it four feet before he froze and stiffened. He sighed, groaned and then turned back to face her.

"Every savior is cursed. They aren't allowed a happy ending. But you should know that all curses can be broken and if anyone is capable of breaking that curse, Emma Swan, it's you."

She smiled.

End

* * *

A/n: If this is well received I may do it for every new episode, so if you get any kind of enjoyment out of it please let me know. I'm also RicksIlsa on Tumblr, though I don't post much but if you want to communicate, discuss head cannons or anything other than politics, my ask is open.


End file.
